candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemonade Lake
Lemonade Lake is the third episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World One. The episode contains levels 21-35. The champion title is Lemonade Lord. This is the first episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends. In iOS, you will head straight toward Level 21 without the need for any tickets. Story Before episode The player encounters a Pink Sea Dragon that he needs to make the lake to be filled. He is crying that he says, "This lake is out of lemonade!". After episode Tiffi jumps into the rocks to fill its with lemonade that he will say "Hooray! Cheers for the lemonade!". New things Blockers *Regular Meringue is introduced, which can be destroyed by removing a candy adjacent to it. *In Level 25, Square Licorice blockers are seen, though not seen again until Level 36. Boosters *Extra Time booster is unlocked in Level 27 *Striped and Wrapped Booster is unlocked in Level 35 Levels Difficulty *Some of the jelly levels are tricky, as they feature jellies that can not be destroyed with one match. *Lemonade Lake is considered one of the trickiest episodes in the first world as it features some very tricky levels such as 29, 30 and 33, and players when they get to this stage are quite new to the game. Its average difficulty is, however, is considerably easy. *Easiest Level:' Level 24' *Hardest Level: Level 30 Lemonade Lake contains levels 21 to 35. In this episode, there are plenty of hard levels. Including levels 30 and 33. This episode now contains blockers. On Level 21, meringue are introduced. On level 25, Square Licorice blockers are introduced. Level 30 is the hardest Ingredient Drop level in the episode. On Level 31, it's the only level to date to have 3 colours on board, therefore the easiest level to form specials candies such as Colour Bombs and Striped Candies. There are 8 Jelly Levels, 5 Ingredient Drop Levels and 2 Timed levels. Trivia *This episode is one of the most hated in all of Candy Crush Saga as players are quite new at this point and there is a huge difficulty spike. This episode has very hard levels to deal with, such as 30, 33 and 35. Other hard levels to deal with is 23. *It is the first real episode in iOS, as it is the first to have 15 levels and you need tickets to get the next episode. *This is the first episode to have alliteration (where all the words in the episode's name start with the same letter). *Level 31 is the only level in the game with 3 colors (In Facebook version, orange, blue and green candies while in smartphones, red, blue and green). *Level 24, 31, 33, 34 and 35 are the only levels with no meringues in this episode. Gallery ThCA56XB05.jpg Dragon2.png|The cute dragon that lives here. Niva21.png|Level 21|link=Level 21 Niva22.png|Level 22|link=Level 22 Niva23.png|Level 23|link=Level 23 Niva24.png|Level 24|link=Level 24 Level 25.png|Level 25|link=Level 25 Level 26.png|Level 26|link=Level 26 Level 27.png|Level 27|link=Level 27 Level 28.png|Level 28|link=Level 28 Level 29.png|Level 29 (pre-nerf)|link=Level 29 Level 30.png|Level 30|link=Level 30 Level 31.png|Level 31|link=Level 31 Level 32.png|Level 32|link=Level 32 Level 33.png|Level 33|link=Level 33 Level 34.png|Level 34|link=Level 34 Level 35.PNG|Level 35|link=Level 35 Category:Episodes Category:World One